While it is appreciated that the prior art has proposed a variety of devices as accessories for utilizing grocery bags, and the like, these accessory devices have not found general acceptance with consumers, being unduly limited in application and use, complex in construction and readily subject to malfunction and damage, and high in cost for the potential benefits to be derived.